peelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 October 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-10-14 ; Comments *Start of the show: A brief snatch of Kershaw's show leads into a jingle announcing 'the best-dressed man in showbusiness' and John's reply, 'Thanks. You're cute.' *''JP: "I spent much of today rebuilding this programme because I'd got it all sorted out yesterday afternoon, it's going to be a corking programme. But there's so much excellent new stuff that had come in during the last couple of days of the week that I had to change everything around. So we've got new tracks from Buffalo Tom, the Inspiral Carpets, Lush, Rebel MC, Bark Psychosis and Half Man Half Biscuit."'' Sessions *Family Cat, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1990-06-26. No known commercial release. *Barkmarket, #1. Recorded 1990-09-30. No known commercial release. Tracklisting Part One *Lard: Mate Spawn & Die (LP - The Last Temptation Of Reid) Alternative Tentacles *Fluke: Philly (7 ") Creation :JP: "While that was going on I had a member of the Inspiral Carpets here on the telephone. I mean, my goodness me, it's so exciting working for a radio station!" *Half Man Half Biscuit: Let's Not (Single) Probe Plus *Cheba: The Piper (Radio Edit) (Single) Columbia/Rough House *Family Cat: Streamroller (Peel Session) *Gregory Isaacs: Nah Skin Up (Single) Leggo *Bleach: Wipe It Away (EP - Eclipse) Way Cool *Altered Images: Dead Pop Stars (Single) Epic *Shamen: Human NRG (Massey) (mini-album - En Tek) One Little Indian TPLP22L *(taped phone interview with David Sardy from Barkmarket) (continues after tape flip) Part Two *Barkmarket: Happy (Peel Session) *Bark Psychosis: Nothing Feels (12") Cheree *Jimmy Rogers: Going Away Baby (LP - That's All Right) Chess *Wedding Present: She's My Best Friend (LP - Heaven And Hell: A Tribute To The Velvet Underground) Imaginary *(interview with Ionel Dumitrascu about Romanian Pop Music) *Celelalte Cuvinte: Călătorii (LP - II.) Electrecord *Alexandru Andrieș: The Park (LP - Interioare - Interiors) Electrecord *Florian Din Transilvania: Fiul Zburatorului Cu Farfuria (LP - Tainicul Vîrtej) Electrecord *Too Short: Short But Funky (LP - $hort Dog's In The House) Jive *Lush: Breeze (EP - Sweetness And Light) 4AD *Rebel MC: Culture (12" Single) Desire *Family Cat: Fearless (Peel Session) *Peter Mwambi: Ndia (LP - Guitar Paradise Of East Africa) Earthworks (continues after tape flip) Part Three *Metal Duck: Twilight Zone (LP - Auto Ducko Destructo Mondo) RKT *Aural Corpse: Delusion Of Masculine Supremacy (split LP with Mortal Terror) Loony Tunes TUNE20 *Zero Zero: Thank God For Evil (12") Minimal :JP: "One of the curious things of course about doing programmes at like whatever it is, thirteen and a half minutes to one on a Monday morning is you can't help but wonder is anybody listening to this?" *Inspiral Carpets: Biggest Mountain (EP - Island Head) Mute *Buffalo Tom: Caress (LP - Birdbrain) Situation 2 *Junior Reid: Mini Bus Driver (Single) Junior Reid *Gories: Hey, Hey, We're The Gories (LP - I Know You Fine, But How You Doin') New Rose *Misunderstood: My Mind (LP - Before The Dream Faded) Cherry Red *Model 500: Infoworld (Single) Transmat *Family Cat: With A War (Peel Session) *Big Trouble House: Watered Down (LP - Mouthful Of Violence) Community 3 *Barkmarket: Pencil (Peel Session) (continues after tape flip) Part Four *Ballou Canta: Sadia (LP - Soukouss Stars) Saxone *Blair 1523: Swell (EP - On The Rise 12") Wilde Club *Mighty Force: Thrashing A Dead House (12" - Dive) Earache *Euro-K: She's A ... (LP - Euro-K) Profile *Family Cat: Game Show (Peel Session) *Barkmarket: The Patsy (Peel Session) *Saint Etienne: Kiss And Make Up (12") Heavenly *James: Sunday Morning (LP - Heaven And Hell: A Tribute To The Velvet Underground) Imaginary File ;Name *Peel19901014 Family Cat & Bark Market (a-d) *1990-10-14 John Peel BBC Radio 1 ;Length *a) 0:47:02 *b) 0:47:08 *c) 0:46:25 *d) 0:42:36 *3:02:43 ;Other * ;Available * http://www.30242b.net/JP_AT_index.html * Mooo Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:AndrewT Category:Shared